inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Garchopex
Archive Did it for you~ WAAAAAAAAAH, Episode 17 was sooooo epic and Ichino and Aoyama get more screen time YEAAAAAAAAAAH Sorry for overreacting. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:32, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah me too.. It was so sad.... BUT SETSUNA BOOST APPEARED AND MIXI MAX YEAAAAH, Shindou was a little bit scary O_O Ichino and Aoyama will get more screen time in Episode 18 YEAAAAAAAAAH Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:38, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah me too~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:46, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Elements In the new ending that was shown in Episode 19, you can see four teams that are based on the elements, Fei was seen in the "Wood Team" and Kinako was seen in the "Fire Team". http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9vicjtLoU1qam24no3_1280.png Kinako seen in the "Fire Team" http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9vicjtLoU1qam24no2_1280.png Fei seen in the "Wood Team" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: About Jindou Lycaon Yeah, but the aura around Gamma when he do Keshin Armed is green, much like in Shindou's case. So, maybe the keshin changes it element? Or the Keshin Armed's element is chosen by the user's element? Vanuatu 222 (talk) 22:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armed Didn't you see what I posted on the Keshin Armed talk page? Angelo Cabrini (talk) 22:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday THANKS~!! It means a lot~ ^^ (I don't mind if it is late~ ^^) I am 15 now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 04:50, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dub names I like Kurumada's and Hikaru's but Kariya's... I have no opinion about that XD. Though Cazador means Hunter so yeah, it fits him but not for me XD. O.O Nishiki's dub name will be something referring to Samurai or something XD. And you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:55, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ I thought that too~ Though the names are maybe too Spanish related~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Now I am speechless... Those names.... REALLY?!... And I thought that Kariya's and Kurumada"s were bad but after I saw those ones. They are better XD. O.O Is Sangoku's even a name?~ Now, I am in shock of the names XD. Yaaaaay, Nishiki keeps his name XD. That lesser me with a heart attack XD. O.O, what will be Ichino's amd Aoyama's and Fei's if the dub names are so bad untill now (Though I like Riccardo, Arion amd Lucian). I am sure for one thing, I don't think I am gonna to watch the dub XD. And you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:26, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that's true but I have never read/heard about Samguk. Though, the dub names are not SO ad while I freaked out in the previous message XD. Yeah, I don't know what they are doing to Hamano, Aoi and Yuuichi. I heard/read rumors that Yuuchi's dub name will be Axel Blade and that is much better than Vladimir XD Oh well, I think they choose Vladimir because of Victor. Hamano = Arabic It's official after the dub XDD. It's better that they keep Nishiki's name XD. But is it Nishiki Ryouma or Ryouma Nishiki? I think the last one but I am not sure~ Edit: That's true~ Maybe they keep Lune and change the Fei part~ I guss Ichino and Aoyama are not referring/related to a word XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay, thanks~ ^^ Oh yeah, that's true about Aoyama if they are not dubbing him as Blue Mountain XD. The Keshin dub names are better than the character dub names for now~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 06:00, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tenma Mixi Max I think so~ ^^ But now, I am wondering who will be the last one to Mixi Max. I thought it was Tenma and you?~ You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Hey Can you please tell me from were did you get the photo from Tenma´s Mix Max using Black Ash and Excelent Breat in Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 22:55, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Go Strikers 2013 Video Hey Garchopex THANK YOU A LOT!!!! OMG, that video was amazing, the Keshin Armed, Tenma´s Mixi Max!! THANK YOU A LOT!!!!!! Hakuryuu12345 (talk) 10:26, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Friend Code 3DS I added yo, heres my FC : 0688-5481-5552 Arigatou!:3 ShadowX13 (talk) 23:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC)ShadowX13 Deep Jungle Don't you think we can say Deep Jungle will appear in the movie, since Sakuma wears his Inazuma Legend Japan uniform. I know we can't put in on the wikia, because it's not confirmed. But what do you think..?\ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so. I can't wait to see the movie! :D By the way, I didn't know you can read Japanese. It's nice to have such an active user who can read it!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 16:48, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Character names How are you getting names like magnolia out of Mokuren? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:32, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Gigaton Head Look at the picture, then learn how to read japanese. It's Gigaton Head. Triangle ZZ Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 19:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) question Hi Garchopex! Can u tell me where u are watching Inazuma Eleven GO GS ep 32. Is it on KeyholeTV? If so what channel because i can't find TV Tokyo or Test2. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:14, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok Thanks Garchopex, i'll try that next time Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:46, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Gift Hmm... I don't know if you'll like this, but consider this as my gift: A question Can I ask you where are you watching Inazuma? 10:16, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! 10:21, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Some greeting and ... a question? Hi ^^)/ I'd thought of leaving a 'hi' since I'm still a new user... I usually help about grammar so I'd like to ask, I hope you don't mind :3 what's the tense used in the episodes and character pages? I saw a mixture of past and present tense there so I got confused^^" Can you tell me which should I use? Thank you~~ Mitsu Kannou (talk) 15:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Mitsu KannouMitsu Kannou (talk) 15:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tenses I see... Thank you so much! XD Mitsu Kannou (talk) 15:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC)Mitsu KannouMitsu Kannou (talk) 15:47, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Feida Hey Garchopex, I got this video from someone, which shows all names of the Feida members. You can read Japanese, so maybe you can add them? Vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzqIxwz8O_4&feature=player_detailpage Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ Chaos Break~ 16:17, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Fei and Saru Garchopex, you commented once in one of my posts in tumblr, and you said that 'Fei' was mind controlled by Saru... is it true? Can you give proof? I'm too curious >o< It's okay, Abdullah gave me a video link ^_^ But gawd, it shocked me O_O Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:14, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) InaGoCS ¡Hola Garchopex! Wanted to ask you if you have the InaGO2CS game? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 07:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes! Finally found someone! I wanted you to do something for me. Unfortunately I don't know which Keshin you have. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you could fuse (if you unlocked it) Kikai Hei Galleus with Onsoku no Varius? Sorry for asking such a task, you don't have to do it,though. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 08:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Yes. I am :D 06:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Chrone stone Do u have IEGOCS ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 18:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Clock Do you know where to get the clock requeriment and the towel thing for Aki ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 18:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Saginuma Osamu Do u know Saginuma Osamu requeriments for neo Japan version ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 22:00, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Password Ya~! You said on my blog that it will be nice to Mixi Max Hakuryuu with a Scout Character (I think you mean Inarea~) But do you know the password?~ Thanks~!! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! Thanks~!! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:42, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Inarea Ya~! Sorry o bother you but do you know Inarea's second requirement?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:42, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Ya~! Do you know the third requirement of Inarea and the another TCG character who you gave me the password off?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 21:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~! I think it will be an awesome new serie~ Atleast Shindou appeared I'm already looking forward to watch it and buy the game from it~! And you?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~ Take your time to reply it~ ^^ Yeah, same here~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Schools I guess you're assuming for example Matataki is from Kaiou, as he wears their uniform. However, this does NOT confirm he's from Kaiou. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 18:22, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question I think it's better for now to create a heading with Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy by the members of the original teams since it's a bit useless to create a team page for one member~ For now then, maybe the other members will be revealed later and then, we can create the page~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:31, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hey Garchopex! How are you? Also, did you see Danball Senki Wars, and what do you think of the new galaxy trailer? XD Yup, I feel the same, and I also thought of the reserves too XD LOL, they'll die without reserves in the team. All new characters look interesting, but they could be just the new protagonists in the next series though :/ Still, let's see what Level 5 has in their trump card. At the same time, I'm curious what Jin is doing in Wars, what do you think? P.S. Do you play Ace Attorney? :D So.... you have played it? Re:Happy Birthday Haha! Thanks :D I'll have a great time! :D Happy birthday~ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 12:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) your welcome and no problem at all ^_^ Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 08:15, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Garchopex! :D 10:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday HAPPY BIRTHDAY~! Have a nice birthday day~~! :D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 13:04, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~!!!! Happy Birthday ^^ Have a ^^ HB~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARCHOPEX!!! :DD SnowyBoy❄ 13:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey Garchopex! I have not met you in a while (I have never talked to you xD) So, I think your birthday's a great start! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARCHOPEX! Have a nice day, enjoy yourself! I hope all your wishes come true~! God bless! Fubuki風吹 Wild Dunk Re:Thank You You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 03:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) My pleasure. And OMG! You are that big? :o 03:55, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay! How was your birthday? 04:16, May 29, 2013 (UTC)